


I'm always in this twilight

by Kandai



Series: Miracle Workers [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Mild Sexual Content, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Star Trek Into Darkness. " Y avait personne dans cette maison il y a une semaine. " Tout compte fait, il aurait peut-être dû considérer la Georgie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm always in this twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Paramount, Gene Rodenberry, J.J. Abrams.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Septembre 2013.

**I’m always in this twilight**

 

Voyageur ! Voyageur ! Quelle est notre folie ?  
Qui sait combien de morts à chaque heure on oublie ?

 **A un voyageur** – Victor HUGO, _Les feuilles d’automne_.

* * *

 

Une fois sorti de la navette, il avait suffit d’une minute à Montgomery Scott pour comprendre les réticences de son amant à venir s’exiler en Iowa. Certes, vivre dans une San Francisco encore dévastée par le crash de la Vengeance, alors qu’il n’y avait plus aucune raison pour Jim de rester confiné dans les murs blancs de l’hôpital général, s’était avéré loin d’être une option idéale. Face au problème, McCoy avait proposé sans enthousiasme d’emmener Jim en Georgie, le temps que celui-ci ait de se réadapter à une vie normale ; l’idée n’était pas mauvaise mais cela aurait signifié cohabiter avec une Jocelyn ex-McCoy que la panique d’avoir presque perdu son ancien mari rendait hystérique et la petite Joanna McCoy. Scotty n’avait rien contre la gamine, Jim jurait qu’elle était aussi adorable que son père était un vieux grincheux, seulement avoir un enfant d’environ huit ans dans les pattes… on avait vu mieux comme programme de convalescence.

Scotty n’avait pas proposé d’aller s’installer à Aberdeen pour les mêmes raisons : s’étant très vite pratiquement installé dans l’espace, il n’avait pour autre point de chute que la maison familiale qu’occupait présentement ses seuls parents encore en vie, à savoir sa demi-sœur, son mari et leurs enfants, une fille de treize ans et un fils de sept. Pas qu’il ne s’entendît pas avec Elizabeth, Lewis et ses adorables neveux et nièces, loin de là – il s’agissait d’abord d’assurer que Jim puisse se remettre sur pied à son rythme.

Donc, Riverside. En Iowa. Dans la ferme des Kirk qui, d’après son partenaire, devait plus ou moins être restée à l’abandon depuis qu’il s’en était enfui, dans l’année de ses seize ans. A ce niveau, c’était carrément dépressif à entendre mais Scotty n’avait jamais rencontré un endroit que Jim ne pouvait égayer avec son sourire.

Maintenant qu’ils avaient atterri à Riverside, l’ingénieur se demandait s’il n’aurait pas mieux fait de considérer la Georgie.

L’air sec et froid convenait sans aucun doute au paysage morne qui semblait s’étendre à l’infini. Des champs clairsemés n’arrivaient pas à manger l’amas de bâtiments qui se dressait laborieusement dans le lointain vers lesquels une route poussiéreuse filait en ligne droite. L’astroport était minuscule, majoritairement consacré au transport de petites navettes et de matériel et il était évident, à en juger par les regards vaguement surpris, que le personnel était plus habitué à voir des gens partir qu’arriver. Derrière lui, Jim toussota brièvement, ses poumons agressés par l’air ambiant.

— Misère, j’avais oublié à quel point il faisait sec par ici. Viens, essayons de trouver un taxi avant de geler sur place.

Scotty acquiesça et ramassa la valise qu’il avait posée sur le sol le temps de s’étirer un instant. Jim en portait une, subséquemment plus légère étant donné l’interdiction formelle de tous les médecins par lesquels il était passé de se surmener – ce qui ne l’avait pas empêché de forcer la rééducation de ses jambes jusqu’à en tomber d’épuisement, chose qui les avait tous fait grincer des dents. Même après être revenu de la mort, Jim Kirk conservait des constantes plutôt agaçantes comme le besoin urgent de se prouver au monde entier, quitte à envoyer paître toute notion de sécurité et de santé.

Il avait fallu toute l’exaspération de Leonard, le tact de Spock et un rappel de sa part, sournois mais juste, quant au fait que c’était ce genre de comportement qui l’avait envoyé à la mort la première fois pour que leur gosse de Capitaine acceptât de lever le pied, d’où l’idée de passer sa convalescence ailleurs qu’à l’hôpital.

Un taxi attendait à l’extérieur ; le chauffeur avait l’air tellement surpris de voir des clients qu’il en avait presque sauté de joie lorsque Jim lui avait donné l’adresse. Surprenant mais vrai, le trajet dura un bon quart d’heure pendant lequel ils traversèrent des plaines couvertes d’herbes éparse, de champs mal semés, croisant parfois la silhouette tranquille d’immenses fermes – des vieilleries, si on en jugeait par le design et les matériaux, de ces genre de bâtisses qu’on se refusait à démolir plus par un sentiment de nostalgie déplacée qu’autre chose. Le charabia incessant du conducteur, à propos des coins à visiter, des dernières nouvelles et tout un tas de trucs dont il se fichait comme de sa première chemise, couplé au paysage monotone lui alourdit brusquement les paupières ; Jim le sortit de sa torpeur quelques minutes plus tard, en lui pressant gentiment la main.

— Monty, on y est.

Le concerné soupira. Il ignorait s’il s’agissait toujours d’une bonne ou d’une mauvaise nouvelle.

* * *

A vrai dire, ils avaient dû faire les derniers trois cents mètres à pied. Pour une raison qui lui échappait un peu, Jim avait tenu à arrêter le taxi quelques secondes avant destination ; c’était ainsi, sans hâte, qu’ils traînaient leurs bagages sur une route à peine usée par les hommes et où le temps avait posé son empreinte brutale plus que n’importe tout ailleurs. A certains endroits, le vieux tarmac s’était effrité, creusant des crevasses qui s’ouvraient sous ses pas comme des plaies à vif.

Se présentant comme l’unique dans le voisinage, la vieille demeure des Kirk était visible de loin et s’il pouvait en juger, guère différente des consœurs qu’ils avaient croisées sur la route. Elle était faite de bois synthétique – le vrai bois était bien trop précieux et cher pour qu’on puisse se permettre de l’utiliser comme simple matériau de construction – probablement renforcé pour que la maison puisse faire face aux bourrasques de vent violentes qui ravageaient parfois les plaines ; entourée d’une clôture magnétique pour dissuader les indésirables mais pas assez haute que pour cacher ce qui se trouvait derrière, à savoir une cour visiblement laissée à l’abandon si on en jugeait par les mauvaises herbes qui s’accumulaient un peu partout.

— Techniquement, ma mère paie un jardinier mais il s’occupe uniquement du jardin de derrière, expliqua Jim alors qu’il appuyait sur les boutons qui désactivaient le champ magnétique de la palissade. Tch, ma grand-mère pleurerait de honte si elle voyait ce que sa cour est devenue.

L’interface vibra doucement et avec un petit bip, le champ magnétique se désactiva en bourdonnant.

— C’est plutôt rare de voir ça dans un endroit pareil, commenta Scotty d’un air absent. Un tel dispositif de sécurité pour une maison solitaire au milieu d’une campagne déserte ? Il ne s’y connaîtrait pas mieux, il dirait qu’un trésor se cachait là-dessous. Jim se contenta d’hocher la tête, placide.

— Grand-pa’ Tib’ l’a installée juste après ma naissance. Il en avait assez que des journalistes viennent frapper à notre porte uniquement pour déranger son cognac de quatre heures.

— Des journalistes ? répéta Scotty, incrédule avant de refermer sa bouche, soudainement mortifié.

Jim lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et haussa brusquement les épaules, poussant le portillon qui donnait directement accès à la maison. Son compagnon le suivit, rouge d’embarras et d’humeur à se donner une paire de claques pour se guérir de sa stupidité.

Il n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui refit un cours détaillé sur l’histoire de Starfleet ; la rencontre tragique du Kelvin avec le tristement célèbre Narada était un évènement sur lequel il avait passé de trop longues heures durant ses classes, analysant des paramètres inutiles et calculant des probabilités gâchées. Huit cent treize personnes sauvées lors de l’incident, c’était tout de même oublier les cinquante-cinq membres perdus lors du sauvetage – une perte ridiculement basse pour une opération de cette ampleur mais qui avait suffit à priver son capitaine d’un être important, chéri.

Aimé.

Christ, ce que George Kirk avait dû _aimer_ sa femme et son fils à peine né, cet homme qui avait méprisé sa propre vie pour assurer leur sécurité. Avait-il pensé à eux quand son vaisseau s’était écroulé dans les tentacules du Narada ? Avait-il eu seulement le temps de leur faire ses adieux ? Avait-il eu le temps de voir son fils, de le tenir une unique fois dans ses bras, de l’appeler « Jimmy » en lui souriant ?

Scotty se prit à espérer que oui. Il avait vu ce que des morts sans adieux pouvaient faire – des yeux bleu pâle, doigts pressés contre l’aluminium, poitrine immobile, mort, mort, Jim – et il avait suffisamment haï cette expérience que pour ne la souhaiter à personne. Il avait été comme la mère de son capitaine, accroupi derrière cette vitre, comédien d’un scénario déjà joué et pourtant, jamais il ne s’était senti digne du rôle de la veuve laissée en arrière.

Jim avait-il pensé à son père alors que la mort l’arrachait à leur présence ? A la douloureuse ironie de la situation ? Au comique tragique de leurs positions ? Encore une question qui resterait sûrement sans réponse, songea l’écossais avant d’emboîter le pas à son partenaire qui avait franchi sans hésitation le seuil un peu défraîchi de la maison.

* * *

D’une façon assez prévisible, la ferme des Kirk sentait le renfermé et la poussière. A la connaissance de son capitaine, la seule personne à encore passer dans le coin était le jardinier que sa mère engageait ; l’officier Kirk elle-même préférait rester à proximité du QG de Starfleet lorsque son chemin la ramenait sur Terre. Scotty avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il n’avait aucune idée d’à quoi Winona Kirk pouvait bien ressembler et à en juger par le ton étrangement distant de Jim, dix chances contre une que ce dernier éviterait le sujet dès qu’il pointerait le bout de son nez.

Une fois les volets ouverts, le soleil laissa apercevoir une maison bigarrée où se mélangeaient ancienneté et modernité comme de l’huile et du vinaigre, faisant côtoyer des plaques de métal froides avec un substitut boisé et tiède, une étagère murale emplie de vieilles copies de livres encore fait en substance organique – du vrai papier, cela avait dû coûter horriblement cher – avec des photographies de gens souriants défilant sur un holo-projecteur portable, un duplicateur avec une vieille horloge sur le plafond de la cuisine… Le tout avait un rendu quelque peu étrange mais qui transpirait un certain confort, une bizarrerie familière. Oui, c’était une maison dans laquelle Scotty pouvait imaginer un Jim Kirk enfant, trottant sur le simili-plancher sans avoir peur de se cogner sur les pieds d’une table ou de rater une marche. C’était une maison qui parlait d’enfances ensoleillées et de jours vaguement meilleurs.

— C’est… commença-t-il sans terminer, parce qu’il n’avait pas de mots pour décrire l’étrange sensation qui lui montait dans la gorge, parce que ce n’était pas un manoir oppressant comme il l’avait craint et qui si l’enfance de son capitaine avait été loin d’être un fleuve tranquille, il avait la certitude que tout n’avait pas été sombre.

— Hum, je sais, répondit Jim distraitement, occupé à adapter les paramètres environnementaux sur une console. Le modèle était ancien, suffisamment que pour avoir besoin d’un réglage manuel après avoir été inutilisé si longtemps. Avec un petit clic, les lumières se mirent en marche et le niveau d’humidité grimpa de quelques pourcentages.

— Ca devrait suffire, marmonna le blond entre ses dents. Je revérifierais demain si tout fonctionne normalement ; je n’sais pas ce que le duplicateur vaut, par contre. Fais comme chez toi, Monty, je vais jeter un œil.

Le concerné acquiesça lentement, encore hésitant entre l’émerveillement et le malaise face à la maison vide. Ce n’était pas tant le mélange bariolé de technologies qui lui mettait les nerfs en pelote mais bien le silence prolongé que la poussière semblait vouloir retenir avec passion. Ayant passé presque toute sa vie à écouter des moteurs, à hurler pour se faire entendre par-delà des chocs métalliques et à se rendre sourd en restant trop près de machines bruyantes, le silence velouté, presque mortuaire, qui régnait en maître dans la ferme des Kirk avait de quoi lui griller les nerfs à vif. Il était fait pour toucher des circuits, entendre des bips, des cliquetis et des alertes – pas pour s’enterrer dans un endroit morne comme celui-ci.

Un emballage accueillant qui cachait un cœur vide. Il y voyait des jours heureux, des rires résonnant le long des hauts murs mais les heures sombres du silence et de la discorde avaient également laissé leur marque sur la vieille demeure, peut-être plus profonde encore que tout le reste.

Tant de dualité, c’était déconcertant.

Scotty posa les bagages au milieu de la pièce à vivre. La cheminée avait été condamnée et sans doute y avait-il eu autrefois l’hologramme d’un âtre brûlant pour remplacer l’ancien, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Les tables basses étaient encombrées de plantes en pot desséchées, posées sur des napperons en crochet compliqué ; les buffets remplis d’ustensiles poussiéreux ou de babioles au goût douteux, probablement des cadeaux reçus par de lointaines connaissances dont on cherchait à cacher sans pouvoir s’en débarrasser complètement sans ressentir des remords. Il y avait des photographies, aussi : des vraies, pas des holos, imprimées sur du papier plexiglas et protégées par des cadres poussiéreux qui ne les avait pas complètement empêchées de jaunir. On y voyait des fratries souriantes, des couplés mariés plusieurs générations auparavant, des enfants aux sourires édentés entourés d’adultes épanouis ou de vieillards faisant la grimace. Il essaya d’y reconnaître Jim mais ne vit que de vagues ressemblances : des sourires, des nez un peu retroussés, des mentons ovales couplés à des yeux comparables aux cieux des beaux jours, à l’électricité des réacteurs, aux immensités de Delta Vega – des yeux qu’il croisa, presque par accident, sur la photo d’un jeune adolescent blond et malingre, fièrement assis à cru sur un cheval à robe grise.

Jim ? pensa Scotty, frappé par la ressemblance avec l’idée qu’il se faisait d’un Jim adolescent – mais non, ce n’était pas Jim, pas les mêmes joues, pas les mêmes pommettes, la carrure trop trapue. Tout de même, vu le degré de ressemblance, ce ne devait pas être un lointain cousin par alliance au trente-sixième degré ; un peu anxieux, Scotty retourna le cadre, espérant y trouver un indice. Une étiquette au dos indiquait :

Tiberius B. Kirk, 13 ans. 2191.

— Tiberius ? répéta l’écossais à voix haute. Au moins il savait d’où Jim tenait son deuxième prénom.

— Mon grand-père, lui répondit Jim qui venait d’apparaître dans la pièce. Il est mort six ans après ma naissance ; c’est lui qui s’est occupé de Sam et moi quand nous étions petits. Le bon vieux temps. Il aimait vraiment les chevaux, ajouta-t-il en passant un doigt sur la silhouette. Je crois qu’il a toujours été un peu déçu qu’il ne puisse pas posséder son propre ranch, surtout quand Oncle Octavius a décidé de bâtir le sien à deux pas. Ils n’se sont jamais bien entendus.

— Qui voudrait s’entendre avec un type appelé Octavius ? pouffa Scotty. Lui qui pensait que Montgomery était un prénom atroce, il était servi !

— Mon grand-oncle, précisa Jim. Mort quand j’devais avoir… onze ans, je crois ? Quelque chose dans le genre. Un vieux con qui m’insultait quand il me voyait traîner près de son ranch ; je me souviens que sa femme me donnait des cookies aux noix de pécan mais je suis allergique. Passé deux nuits à l’hosto après avoir essayé d’en manger un. Depuis, elle a peur de me donner de la nourriture.

— Elle vit toujours ? s’étonna Scotty.

— Ma grand-tante Martha ? Ouais, quatre-vingt trois ans et jeune comme si elle en avait trente. Elle a laissé le ranch dans les mains de son fils aîné mais je crois qu’elle y vit encore. Je demanderais au cousin Marius. C’est lui qui m’a appris à monter.

— C’est une manie d’avoir des noms aussi bizarres chez les hommes de la famille Kirk ? se moqua gentiment l’ingénieur, ravi de voir Jim parler si librement de sa famille, sujet d’ordinaire si maladroit et tabou qu’il l’évitait à moins de deux cents mètres.

— Oh, c’pas que pour les hommes, tu sais. Ma grand-tante s’appelait Jocaste.

Scotty ne put rien y faire : il laissa un rire étonné s’échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Plissant le nez, Jim secoua légèrement la tête et s’empara d’un autre cadre, posé sur une commode non loin.

La jeune fille sur l’image devait sans nul doute être cette Jocaste dont il avait parlé – sa grand-tante, la sœur d’Octavius et Tiberius. Contrairement à l’image de son frère, cette photo ne dépeignait aucune des plaines fades de l’Iowa ; au contraire, elle montrait un environnement où se mêlaient le métal neuf et la verdure de buissons taillés au millimètre. Droite, les mains jointes dans le dos dans une posture inspirant la discipline, Jocaste Kirk souriait à l’objectif avec l’audace de sa trentaine et son insigne d’officier, fièrement affiché sur son uniforme rouge.

Scotty siffla de surprise.

— Elle était dans Starfleet ?

— Yep. Elle a fini par servir comme Lieutenant Commandeur sur l’U.S.S. Fortune, avant que celle-ci ne devienne obsolète. Après sa mise en arrêt, elle a démissionné. Elle faisait ce boulot depuis si longtemps qu’elle ne se sentait pas de revenir sur un autre vaisseau, tu vois ?

— Je vois, oui, murmura l’ingénieur, soudain plein de sympathie pour cette inconnue. Il se souvenait de son propre déchirement à l’idée de quitter son Entreprise, de l’angoisse qu’il avait éprouvé en entendant l’amiral Marcus donner l’ordre de tirer sur son vaisseau bien-aimé, de son ultime désespoir en voyant les lettres sur le panneau de commande indiquer Réacteur défaillant. C’était peu de choses comparé à la torture de voir son partenaire mourir lentement et douloureusement, tout en sachant pertinemment que chacun sur ce vaisseau lui devait à la fois la vie et le fait d’avoir été placé dans un pareil danger. Et c’était définitivement peu de choses comparé au sentiment sans nom qui l’avait submergé lorsque Jim avait cessé de respirer.

— Scotty ? demanda Jim, une touche d’inquiétude dans la voix. Le concerné baissa les yeux sur le cadre et constata qu’il le serrait tellement fort que ses jointures avaient blanchi. Il se força à expirer lentement, à desserrer sa prise avec le plus grand soin et quand il fixa son partenaire dans les yeux, il ne broncha pas devant ses lèvres serrées et sa mine coupable.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ? A ta tante Jocaste ?

Le cadet cilla avec brusquerie et son visage se ferma complètement.

— Elle est morte, répondit-il d’un ton neutre, comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence.

Il y avait plus que ce simple fait, apparemment, un mystère supplémentaire qui venait de s’ajouter aux couches de poussière présentes et à la peau de James T. Kirk ; Scotty ignorait exactement de quoi il retournait mais il connaissait assez les expressions de son amant pour se douter que ça n’avait rien d’une jolie histoire : pas de vieilles dames paisiblement retraitées, pas de mort causée par un stupide ivrogne qui conduisait trop vite, pas de crises cardiaques et de chats raflant l’héritage.

— Comment ? demanda-t-il, se surprenant lui-même par son audace.

Contrairement à ce qu’il anticipait, les traits de Jim se firent pensifs plutôt que colériques et un sourire triste trouva finalement son chemin sur le beau visage.

— Comme mon père. En sauvant des vies.

 _Comme moi_ , souffla entre eux un silence qu’aucun n’osa troubler.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un silence basculant entre confortable et étouffant. Le duplicateur fonctionnait encore, merci Dieu, mais ils étaient diablement à court de produits non-périssables, ce qui signifiait que faire des courses serait leur première priorité le lendemain. Ils passèrent leur temps à défaire leurs valises, rangeant les vêtements dans les armoires, les produits de toilette dans la salle de bain et dispersant tout ce qui n’entrait pas dans ces deux catégories aux quatre coins de la maison. Ils avaient voyagé léger pour les besoins du voyage ; vivant tous deux sur un vaisseau, accumuler des objets était bien vite devenu un loisir dérisoire. Aussi prirent-ils le temps de déballer leurs affaires, de goûter à la permanence bienvenue d’avoir un toit sous leurs têtes, même si ce n’était que pour quelques semaines. Jim appela McCoy pour confirmer leur arrivée ainsi que leur installation et prouver également à « Docteur Mère Poule » qu’il était parfaitement capable de rentrer en Iowa sans se faire tuer dans un malheureux accident de navette. McCoy grogna avant de couper l’appel devant un Kirk et Scott souriants mais pas avant d’avoir arraché la promesse à l’écossais de contrôler s’il prenait bien tous ses compléments en vitamines et de faire attention aux indices d’allergènes. Scotty avait juré avec la main sur le cœur – parole de scout, ce dont Jim ne s’était même plus étonné.

Il fallut un coup d’œil rapide à l’horloge de la cuisine pour se rendre compte que l’heure décente du coucher était dépassée depuis longtemps. Jim ne protesta même pas quand Scotty le guida gentiment mais fermement vers les escaliers. Ils avaient tout deux du sommeil à rattraper et le souvenir de nuits passées à dormir séparément à effacer.

Jim lui avait donné un rapide tour des chambres, quelques heures plus tôt. Au nombre de quatre, elles étaient situées de part et d’autre d’un couloir vide mais recouvert d’un lourd tapis qui étouffait les pas : la première était une chambre abandonnée depuis longtemps mais visiblement entretenue avec grand soin par son ancien propriétaire. Des vêtements d’adolescent parfaitement repliés traînaient dans l’armoire entrouverte, des figurines trônaient sur le bureau, alignées et séparées par le même nombre de millimètres chacune et un vieux calendrier pendait sur le mur, les journées barrées par des traits croisés à la perfection – jusqu’à une date particulière.

18 Juin 2245.

Scotty fit rapidement le calcul. Après janvier 2245, Jim devait avoir… un peu plus de douze ans ? Que s’était-il passé à cette date précise ?

— Il comptait les jours, cet espèce de bâtard, marmonna le concerné en laissant échapper un rire rauque et bref, presque amer.

— Ton frère ? interrogea son partenaire.

— Hum, Sam a toujours eu un côté un peu maniaque – il s’entendrait bien avec Spock, je crois – mais jusqu’à compter les jours… pauvre con, va, grogna Jim sans chaleur.

Scotty brûlait d’envie d’en savoir plus, de soulever tous les mystères qui entouraient la maison et le passé poussiéreux de son capitaine mais le regard noir que ce dernier lança au calendrier avant de quitter d’un pas lourd la pièce le dissuada de presser la question. Sans un mot, il sortit de la chambre de George Samuel Kirk et jeta un œil dans le couloir, pour vérifier où son compagnon s’était enfuit. La porte en face de lui étant condamnée – une autre chambre ? Un débarras ? – ne restait donc plus que celles du fond à explorer. L’une d’entre elles était entrouverte ; avec une précaution anxieuse, Scotty poussa le battant.

Le premier mot qui lui vint à l’esprit était : orange.

De toutes les couleurs du monde, les murs simples étaient recouverts d’un orange riche qui semblait imploser sur lui-même alors que les lueurs du soleil couchant se faufilaient par la fenêtre encore ouverte. La couleur jurait atrocement avec les cheveux blonds de Jim mais il se dégageait des murs une impression rassurante, une chaleur diffuse qui ne demandait qu’à se propager dans le corps et le cœur de tous ceux qui en passaient la porte.

Et contrairement à la chambre de George Samuel, celle chambre-ci était douloureusement vide.

— Je me suis enfuit à seize ans, confia Jim, assis au bout du lit défait. Dès que j’ai eu mon diplôme en poche, j’ai signé les papiers de mon émancipation et je me suis barré. Je n’pouvais plus rester ici avec mon salaud de beau-père qui cuvait son vin dans le salon et les fantômes de ma famille dans les murs. Il fallait que je me tire.

Il n’avait aucun mal à imaginer un Jim adolescent bouclant furieusement son sac avec ses maigres possessions. C’était loin d’être une belle image.

— Où es-tu allé ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

— Un peu partout. Sur la côte est, en Europe, en Russie, au Japon, en Chine…

— En Chine ? s’étonna l’ingénieur.

— Entre autres, ouais. J’ai passé trois bonnes années sur les routes avec rien qu’un sac sur le dos, à essayer de me trouver des trucs à faire pour passer le temps, à sauter entre les jobs, à jouer la fille de l’air dès que je m’attachais trop à un endroit ou à des gens. Mais j’ai toujours fini ma journée en regardant le ciel et quand j’ai eu, quoi vingt ans, j’ai fini par revenir dans ce bled. Va savoir pourquoi, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

— Starfleet ?

— Nah, j’ai moisi deux ans ici avant que Pike décide de me traîner devant Starfleet. Il devait en avoir marre de lire les mails que je lui renvoyais à chaque anniversaire, je suppose. Jamais su baisser les bras, ce con.

C’était le genre d’affirmation que Jim pouvait lancer comme par hasard, de celles qui impliquaient un million de choses et n’expliquaient absolument rien – des énigmes sous les mots factuels, des effroyables vérités subtilement masquées par un ton casuel. Rien qui n’avait de quoi attirer l’attention, techniquement, mais Montgomery Scott avait passé une année entière à mal interpréter les signaux qu’il recevait de son capitaine.

Il était déterminé à ne jamais refaire la même erreur.

— Pourquoi l’orange ? se prit-il à demander, en s’asseyant aux côtés du plus jeune.

Lequel haussa les épaules et se passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux défaits par le voyage.

— J’sais pas. Ca m’a toujours réconforté, je pense. Une bande de moines bouddhistes m’ont dit un jour que c’était la couleur du sacrifice mais j’n’étais plus sûr de croire à ce genre de conneries en me barrant de ce trou perdu.

Avant de rejoindre Starfleet, compléta Scotty en silence. Avant Nero, Vulcain, Khan, Marcus et d’avoir gouté à la valeur de l’ultime sacrifice. Avant Spock, McCoy, Uhura… avant moi.

— Et maintenant ? questionna l’ingénieur, son index traçant doucement des courbes en forme de huit sur la joue mal rasée, testant la texture de la peau blafarde dans un effort silencieux de ramener Jim sur Terre.

Le blond le contempla un instant et éclata d’un rire bref, amer, de ceux qui ne convenaient pas à un visage aussi jeune mais que la vie avait placé là, presque comme par erreur.

— Maintenant ? Maintenant… je crois que je comprends mon père un peu mieux.

Scotty s’abstint de répondre. Il pressa simplement ses lèvres contre leurs jumelles et embrassa longuement, chastement son amant au milieu de cette pièce pleine de démons orange.

* * *

Ils avaient fini par s’installer dans l’ancienne chambre du Grand-père Tib’, recyclée en chambre d’amis après la mort de celui-ci et utilisée de temps à autre par Winona Kirk lorsque celle-ci réapparaissait du plus profond de l’espace. Jim lui avait raconté que la chambre de ses parents avait été condamnée après que son connard de beau-père ait pris la fuite – un autre mystère autour de l’enfance de son capitaine mais pas l’un de ceux qu’il tenait à élucider à tous prix, si on en jugeait par l’expression sinistre que ce dernier arborait – et que sa mère, dès qu’elle prenait la peine de se montrer dans le coin, se crashait soit sur le canapé du salon soit dans ce lit.

— C’est le seul endroit de la maison qui ne lui rappelle pas mon père, avait marmonné Jim entre ses dents avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Scotty compatissait complètement même si sa propre situation n’avait guère été aussi tragique : ses parents avaient fait chambre à part depuis la fin de son enfance et lorsque William Scott avait finalement accepté de signer les papiers du divorce pour ensuite prendre un appartement à Edimbourg, sa mère avait fait de la chambre qu’il avait occupée un genre de bureau où s’étaient entassés des cartons, des livres numériques, des vieilleries auxquelles personne ne prêtait plus attention. Plus tard, quand elle avait commencé à fréquenter sérieusement Dan Walters et que Lizzie était venue s’ajouter à l’équation, ils avaient passé un été à dépoussiérer et aménager cette chambre vide pour sa nouvelle demi-sœur – demi-sœur qu’il avait officiellement gagnée dix mois plus tard, quand Dan avait finalement demandé sa mère en mariage.

A l’époque, il était jeune adulte et déjà en âge de comprendre que ses parents s’étaient mal trouvés, assez mature pour ravaler ses illusions enfantines déçues et sourire sans amertume en voyant sa mère rayonner au bras d’un autre homme. A l’époque, la chambre de son père restée vide lui avait amené quelques larmes rageuses et vite essuyées devant son impuissance à pouvoir remplir le fossé qui s’était inévitablement creusé entre ses parents.

A l’époque, qu’on lui pardonne, il n’avait pas encore appris à faire de miracles.

Scotty consultait rapidement les rapports sur la situation de l’Entreprise. Les amiraux avaient enfin décidé de sortir de leur transe et d’entamer les réparations nécessaires : aucune modification majeure, cependant, ne serait apportée au vaisseau sans sa validation et il comptait bien passer en revue les moindres détails avant de donner son feu vert pour quoi que ce soit. Si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, il serait resté pour rafistoler sa merveille mais on était simplement en train de rassembler le matériel et les ressources humaines nécessaires à des travaux d’une telle ampleur, ce qui n’était franchement pas gagné quand on connaissait l’état dans lequel l’attentat de San Francisco avait laissé les recrues de la flotte. En attendant, il avait obtenu d’avoir son mot à dire lorsqu’il s’agirait de se mettre réellement au travail ; même Montgomery Scott ne pouvait pas faire fondre l’acier plus vite.

Ce n’était pas faute de l’avoir souhaité. Très fort.

Donc, c’était où il en était, un peu plus d’un bon mois après la catastrophe totale qu’avait été la capture de John Harrison : perdu au milieu de l’Iowa, dans la maison d’enfance de son compagnon avec lequel il n’avait pas dormi depuis l’incident de Nibiru. Ce qui faisait à la louche, sept semaines et oh, avait-il mentionné que Jim était mort quelque part pendant ce temps-là ?

Il ne s’était pas rendu compte d’à quel point son poing s’était crispé jusqu’à ce que la main encore fine de Jim ne vînt le couvrir avec une douceur peu commune pour cet homme d’habitude si brut de pomme.

— Tu veux que je dorme sur le canapé ? souffla son amant, vaguement plaisantin.

Scotty soupira. Dormir avec Jim le rendait nerveux, certes, mais pas au point de renvoyer son partenaire dormir sur le canapé de sa propre maison alors qu’il n’était même pas en colère – bon, d’accord, il était en colère mais pas spécifiquement contre Jim. Ce serait une perte grossière de temps en plus d’un sacré manque de respect ; pourtant, les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge lorsque le silence se fit trop un peu long.

— C’est un très bon canapé, insista Jim avec un minuscule sourire.

— Jim… souffla l’écossais, las.

— Je sais, je fais l’idiot, murmura Jim en déposant un baiser exceptionnellement tendre au creux de son poignet. Pardon. C’est juste… j’ai l’impression que ça fait une éternité qu’on n’a pas dormi ensemble.

Étrangement, Scotty avait eu la même impression. Rien d’étonnant qu’il se sentît déshabitué si vite, si on en jugeait par la fréquence avec laquelle Jim tombait dans son lit avant leur accrochage sur Nibiru – ce qui était plus alarmant, de son point de vue, était la facilité avec laquelle il s’était habitué à avoir un corps familier réchauffant régulièrement ses draps et l’inconfort que cette habitude lui avait causé les nuits où Jim avait évité de le rejoindre.

Était-il si vite tombé amoureux ou était-ce un autre talent insupportable de son amant ? Il n’aurait su dire.

— Monty ? demanda ce dernier, clairement mis mal à l’aise par son silence prolongé.

Scotty cligna lentement les yeux, désireux de chasser sa fatigue grandissante. Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit Jim presser ses baisers aériens dans son cou, pile à la jonction entre la clavicule et la jugulaire ; grogna involontairement sous la bouche ferme mais inexorablement tendre, câline.

— Deux mois. Ca fait deux mois, finit-il par admettre, les dents resserrées sur la stupidité de son attitude juste après Nibiru.

Si Jim sentit sa tension, il se garda de la commenter et se contenta de remonter ses lèvres jusqu’à sa mâchoire, les yeux mi-clos dans une expression languide.

— Si longtemps ?

Oh, pour l’amour de…

On pouvait lui reprocher beaucoup de choses mais pas d’être impatient : il aurait fallu être un saint pour résister à la bouche entrouverte de Jim Kirk à cet instant et si Montgomery Scott acceptait son surnom de « faiseur de miracles » sans protester, il ne manquait pas de prouver à l’occasion qu’il n’était qu’un homme parmi tant d’autres – un homme amoureux, qui plus était, et incroyablement laissé les nerfs à vif par les évènements du mois précédent. Aussi avala-t-il sans honte le grognement de surprise qui passa entre les dents de son partenaire comme il s’appliquait à lui montrer combien de temps exactement cela faisait.

Leur baiser n’était pas lent mais il n’y avait pas dedans la même urgence qui avait animé chacun de leurs échanges après que Jim ne soit sorti du coma, pas le même besoin compulsif de vérifier que l’autre était bien là, sous sa langue et ses doigts. Au contraire, plus il se prolongeait, plus la caresse se faisait tendre, moins appuyée jusqu’à en devenir aérienne. Plus intime que jamais. Scotty ne s’était jamais senti plus vulnérable qu’en cet instant, celui où Jim plongea son nez dans le creux de son épaule.

— Mon dieu, tu m’as manqué, souffla le blond en piquant sa gorge de baisers.

— Aye, répondit Monty en passant ses mains dans les cheveux courts. Je suis là, Jim. Je suis là.

Son partenaire, apparemment, ne demandait pas autre chose que cette assurance, une affirmation que Scotty était pleinement satisfait de lui répéter encore et encore, ses bras descendant sur la taille du cadet pour l’enrouler étroitement contre lui. Ils étaient d’habitude peu enclins à de pareilles étreintes mais celle-là semblait si logique, si rassurante après toutes les difficultés traversées les mois précédents que l’ingénieur y plongea sans se plaindre.

Ils s’endormirent dans le lit de Tiberius, la tête de Jim calée sous son menton et son cœur battant sous ses phalanges, à la manière d’un réacteur nucléaire – chaud, vibrant, vivant.

* * *

Après quelques jours à peine à Riverside, Scotty comprenait mieux pourquoi son capitaine avait rêvé toute sa vie de s’en échapper. Qu’une ville si morne et ancrée dans ses traditions bigotes comme des bugs à une console obsolète ait essayé de retenir l’âme en constante ébullition de James Kirk relevait du risible. Il n’avait eu besoin que des rapides tours en ville que le couple avait pris pour se ravitailler pour se faire une idée : leur arrivée avait laissé derrière elle un sillon de murmures, rumeurs farfelues mélangées de faits incomplets, qui ne manquaient pas de le consterner à chaque fois qu’il en attrapait une au vol.

— Fais pas attention à Madame Kellerman, lui avait intimé son amant, visiblement beaucoup plus à l’aise, en poussant la porte d’entrée grinçante. Elle dit toujours des bêtises plus grosses que son mari – et honnêtement, c’n’est pas un mince exploit, si on me pardonne le jeu de mots.

Scotty ne lui pardonna pas. Il était trop occupé à ramasser sa mâchoire métaphoriquement tombée sur le sol vieillot de la ferme Kirk pour se soucier du terrible sens de l’humour de son partenaire.

— Elle pense qu’après le fiasco de San Francisco, que tu as été viré de ton poste et que je suis un alien humanoïde que tu as ramené de tes voyages pour en faire ton esclave. Ton esclave sexuel, précisa-t-il lorsque son amant haussa un sourcil indifférent.

— Est-ce une réalité si terrifiante ? le taquina le capitaine en lui envoyant un clin d’œil.

— Jim !

Le concerné retint un rire cristallin, le premier sincère depuis longtemps. Scotty laissa sa consternation se métamorphoser en affection – s’il suffisait de rumeurs étranges pour redonner un peu de couleur à ce visage trop terne, le sacrifice était maigre.

— Je la connais, Monty. Quand j’étais en troisième primaire, elle a raconté à tout le monde comment j’avais poussé Annick Manson du haut du mur de la cour de l’école alors que même les instructeurs ont pu voir qu’elle était tombée parce qu’elle s’amusait à sauter le plus près du rebord possible. Les gens croient ce qu’ils veulent bien croire, ici, et peu leur importe que je sois la nouvelle étoile de Starfleet.

— Ca devrait importer, protesta l’ingénieur sans chaleur. Bon sang, Jim, tu leur as sauvé la vie, tu as sauvé le monde entier ! N’est-ce pas tout ce qu’ils ont, ici ? N’est-ce pas tout ce qui devrait compter ?

Jim déposa les sacs remplis de leur escapade à l’épicerie sur l’îlot de la cuisine avant de le fixer longuement d’un air grave, celui des gens forcés à grandir un peu trop vite. Scotty battit des paupières, soudain tendu.

Avait-il eu ce regard là pendant les heures sombres où Jim n’avait plus été qu’un cadavre derrière une vitre ? Il préférait ne pas se poser la question.

— Ce qu’ils pensent… articula enfin le blond, ça ne compte pas pour moi, Montgomery.

Christ aux cieux ! L’ingénieur piqua un fard, conscient du ridicule que les sonorités de son prénom prenaient dans la bouche de cet homme, et lança un regard noir pour toute réponse au minuscule sourire satisfait de son capitaine.

— Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de m’appeler ainsi, Jim.

— Ou sinon quoi, Montgomery ? susurra Kirk, d’humeur taquine.

Il y aurait voulu répondre du tac-au-tac, inventer des tortures qui l’auraient fait rougir comme une tomate mûre et se serait repu dans l’embarras qu’il aurait fait naître sur les pommettes de son partenaire ; il n’avait rien de tel mais s’il s’agissait de jouer à ce jeu-là, Scotty était preneur.

— Dis-toi seulement que je peux en faire autant, James.

Kirk écarquilla les yeux, sans souffle devant les sonorités si peu usitées de son nom de baptême. Scotty l’avait rarement entendu employé seul, le prénom souvent accompagné du second (ou de son initiale) et du nom de famille, dans des occasions formelles (et encore !). Même Uhura ne daignait pas appeler son capitaine ainsi, malgré l’insistance de ce dernier, même si tout cela prenait plus des aspects de jeu que d’autre chose.

Apparemment, cela lui faisait de l’effet.

— Putain, Scotty…

En moins de deux secondes, Jim avait traversé la pièce et s’était presque jeté sur lui, les doigts croisés derrière sa nuque et sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son haleine avait les relents mentholés de leur dentifrice, son nez frôlait le rebondi de sa pommette. Seigneur, si un simple prénom suffisait à le faire grimper aussi vite…

— Dis-le encore, exigea le blond dans un souffle court.

— James, répondit l’ingénieur dans un murmure, écartant ses propres lèvres dans une offre muette. James, James, James –

Jim n’attendit pas pour la prendre.

* * *

Ils eurent de la visite à la fin de la semaine.

Malgré les sans aucun doute nombreuses fuites qui avaient dû transpirer de leur retour en Iowa, aucun journaliste n’avait fait mine de pointer le bout de son nez sur le perron de la ferme des Kirk dans l’espoir d’apercevoir le jeune capitaine et son mystérieux compagnon – les menaces du docteur McCoy avaient dû porter leurs fruits ou alors les caméras étaient définitivement bien cachées. Le Net jasait tout son soûl à propos de ce retour aux sources et de l’inconnu qu’il avait embarqué avec lui ; il s’amusait à lire les théories farfelues sur son identité et sa fonction. Sa préférée restait quand même la théorie du mari secret que Jim Kirk aurait laissé à terre et qu’il aurait emmené loin de tous pour passer une seconde lune de miel. Très amusant à lire.

Aussi, il ne s’attendait pas à apercevoir une silhouette prostrée contre la clôture pile le matin où il sortait pour faire son jogging bihebdomadaire.

— Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il cordialement mais avec prudence. Les paparazzis étaient parfois des charognes qui profitaient de la moindre touche de sollicitude pour rentrer dans votre vie privée sans la moindre gêne. Face à lui, l’homme leva brusquement la tête et transperça Scotty de son regard bleu sombre.

Pas les mêmes yeux bleus que Jim, qui avait le ciel des jours splendides dans ses iris, mais une nuance plus sombre, marine – la couleur d’un ciel d’été étoilé. C’était peut-être injuste, songea-t-il en dévisageant les traits vaguement familiers, que les deux fils Kirk soient si avantagés de ce côté. Ce genre de regard devait en avoir fait tourner des têtes.

— Vous êtes George Samuel ? s’enquit-il. Il n’avait jamais vu le frère de son amant mais il n’y avait guère loisir de se leurrer : l’aîné avait peut-être des traits plus cassants, des pommettes plus saillantes et un nez légèrement pointu mais il reconnaissait la forme des yeux, le menton, les cheveux blonds foncés et même leur sourire forcé était identique.

— Juste George, corrigea doucement l’étranger, le regard toujours rivé sur Scotty, déchiffrant silencieusement l’ingénieur comme s’il était une énigme. Et vous êtes… ?

— Montgomery Scott, répondit le concerné en tendant la main. George la serra avec brièveté mais fermeté ; Scotty fut étonné par la paume rêche. Je suis ingénieur-en-chef de l’Entreprise et un ami de Jim.

— Rien que ça, siffla le jeune trentenaire et Scotty n’aurait pas su dire s’il s’agissait d’une insulte ou d’une plaisanterie parce que George ressemblait beaucoup plus à son frère qu’il ne l’avait pensé au départ.

— Je… commença-t-il, un peu bêtement. Jim est à l’intérieur, voulez-vous que je…

— Ca ira, Monsieur Scott, le coupa l’étranger, soudain brusque. Je connais le chemin.

— Oui, souffla l’écossais. Oui, je suppose.

George se fendit d’un sourire narquois et traversa la cour sans un regard en arrière, poussa le battant grinçant avec une familiarité. Scotty songea un instant à le suivre puis se ravisa avant de continuer sa route : quoi que George Kirk Jr. fût venu chercher ici, cela n’avait certainement rien à voir avec lui.

Enfin, il espérait.

* * *

Jim n’était nulle part en vue quand il revint de son jogging – il avait pris son temps, partagé entre l’envie de rejoindre son partenaire au plus vite et celle de ne pas recroiser son – son beau-frère ? Lequel était nonchalamment assis sur l’îlot de la cuisine, un mug décoloré rempli de café fumant à la main et un PADD dans l’autre. L’écossais le salua, le souffle court, et entreprit de se servir un verre d’eau : sa gourde s’était vidée un peu trop vite à son goût sur le chemin du retour.

— Où est Jim ? demanda Scotty.

— Oh, il va revenir, assura George en fermant une fenêtre sur son écran. Vous couchez avec mon frère, Monsieur Scott ?

Scotty s’étouffa dans son verre d’eau, incapable de dire ce qui l’avait le plus choqué : la phrase en elle-même ou le ton ouvertement hostile qui en transpirait. Il renvoya un air incrédule aux yeux furieux qui l’observaient, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

— Avec tout mon respect, Monsieur Kirk, ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Les lèvres de son vis-à-vis blanchirent sous le coup de la fureur. Mauvaise réponse, apparemment.

— Ce sont mes putains d’affaires si cela met mon frère en danger, Monsieur Scott, et de ce que j’en sais, Jim revient tout juste d’une autre rencontre avec la mort alors ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes complètement digne de confiance.

L’ingénieur ne s’attendait définitivement pas à ça. A dire vrai, rencontrer les proches de son amant n’est jamais une idée qui lui est venue à l’esprit lorsqu’ils étaient dans l’espace, à des années-lumière de leurs familles respectives et encore moins après qu’ils aient mis Khan hors d’état de nuire. A dire vrai, il s’était plus inquiété d’obtenir l’approbation du docteur McCoy, que Kirk considérait comme un frère aîné, que celle d’un frère de sang ou d’une mère dont il ne connaissait que les noms. Erreur grossière de sa part, sans doute, mais avant d’avoir mis le pied dans cette ferme, il n’avait pas songé que Jim avait encore de la famille dont l’avis importait.

Et à en juger par comment ce premier contact se déroulait, il commençait à se demander s’il n’avait pas eu tristement raison.

— Croyez ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Kirk, répliqua-t-il avec sécheresse, mais Jim n’a pas besoin de coucher avec moi pour se mettre dans des situations dangereuses. Il s’en sort très bien tout seul.

Il se tendit involontairement, prêt à entendre une autre réplique cinglante mais George se contenta d’esquisser un sourire serré, fendant son visage mince en deux.

— Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, je suppose.

Mon dieu, tout ce que cela impliquait. Scotty préférait ne pas y penser, ne pas penser à l’enfant que Jim Kirk avait été et à tous les mystères qui suintaient du mur poreux de son enfance embrouillée. Ne pas penser à la tante Jocaste, au connard de beau-père, au grand-père malade, à la mère absente ou à Christopher Pike, qui rentrait il-ne-savait-pas-pourquoi dans cet étrange tableau. Ne pas non plus penser au grand frère qui s’était enfui, laissant un jeune Jim de douze ans se démêler avec des démons aussi cruels qu’invisibles. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient peut-être pas mais il était sûr d’une chose : Jim n’était plus seul pour affronter ces choses-là.

— Vous n’avez pas répondu à ma question, Monsieur Scott, fit remarquer George d’une voix nasillarde.

Oh, si ce n’était que ça ! Beau-frère ou non, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

— Je l’aime, rétorqua l’ingénieur en montrant les dents.

George éclata d’un rire rauque et qui suintait l’amertume par tous les pores.

— Vous croyez que ça suffit, peut-être ? Mon frère n’est pas devenu ce qu’il est parce qu’il a manqué d’amour, vous savez.

Scotty préféra garder le silence. Il avait le sentiment que toute interruption de sa part serait rejetée et que dire à ce point-ci ? Il y avait à peine un an qu’il connaissait Jim, six mois qu’ils se fréquentaient et un et demi qu’il avait réalisé qu’il l’aimait. George avait connu son frère presque sa vie entière même s’il était clair qu’il n’en faisait plus partie désormais. Quel avantage avait-il dans une situation pareille ? Le cadet continua de le fixer, ses yeux durcis perçant comme des lames et le fantôme de son sourire marqué sur le visage.

— Quel âge aviez-vous quand le Kelvin a explosé ?

Scotty en oublia de respirer. Putain de – qu’est-ce qu’il devait répondre à ça ? Qu’est-ce qu’il devait répondre à ça ? Son vis-à-vis n’attendit pas qu’il trouvât ses mots, toutefois.

— J’avais quatre ans, à peu de choses près. J’étais qu’un gosse, vous voyez, un gamin qui pensait qu’il allait voir ses parents revenir avec un petit frère ou une petite sœur dans les bras, que la vie ne changerait pas parce qu’ils iraient dans l’espace. On se croit à l’abri quand on a cet âge là.

— Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin, Monsieur Scott. Je ne vais pas vous dresser le triste portrait de ma famille à travers les âges parce que, vous savez quoi ? Ca n’servirait à rien. Ils pensent tous ici que Jim a renié son héritage quand il a détalé chez Starfleet avec ses poches vides et ils continueront à penser ce genre de conneries parce que Jimmy s’en fout trop que pour les corriger. Mais ils se trompent.

— Y avait personne dans cette maison il y a une semaine. Ca fait des années qu’elle est abandonnée, des années que mon enfoiré de beau-père a mis la clé sous la porte après avoir signé les papiers du divorce. Je me suis barré le matin de mes seize ans pour ne plus y revenir et je sais que ma mère n’y a plus mis les pieds depuis qu’on a enterré ma grand-tante. Non pas qu’elle a brillé de sa présence auparavant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

— Jimmy a toujours détesté cette maison parce qu’il l’a toujours connue avec le fantôme de mon père. Puis ma grand-mère est morte pas moins d’un an après son fils, mon grand-père est mort en s’usant jusqu’à la corde, ma grand-tante s’est occupée de nous pendant que ma mère essayait de trouver un moyen d’échapper à ses gosses et quand mon beau-père est arrivé, c’était déjà un beau bordel. J’ai vécu mon adolescence à passer entre des mains différentes, à entendre des gens dire que ce n’était pas de ma faute s’ils devaient partir, qu’ils m’aimaient et ça n’a jamais été suffisant que pour me retenir.

— Vous comprenez, Monsieur Scott, notre dégueulasse histoire ? Mon père aimait ses fils et il est mort. Ma mère aimait ses fils et elle les a abandonnés. Mon grand-père aimait ses petits-fils et il est mort. Ma grand-tante aimait Jim plus qu’elle-même et elle est morte, elle aussi. J’aimais Jim, putain, je l’aime encore et…

La voix de George se cassa sur la fin, reprit son souffle. Scotty garda le silence, les yeux rivés sur le fond transparent de son verre d’eau. Il comprenait mieux le sens de la date entourée sur le calendrier dans la chambre impeccable au premier étage.

— Alors voilà, je me contrefiche de savoir si vous l’aimez, Monsieur Scott, parce que ça ne garantit foutrement rien. Ce que je veux savoir, c’est si vous êtes capable de ne pas le laisser partir.

Et Scotty n’aurait rien pu répondre parce qu’il avait déjà abandonné Jim, parce qu’il avait déjà laissé tomber lorsque sa propre morale lui avait donné les premiers signes, parce qu’il s’était montré trop lâche, trop blessé dans sa fierté pour affronter ses propres sentiments et parce qu’il l’avait laissé mourir.

« Si c'est réellement ce que vous pensez de lui, Monsieur Scott, alors il vaut peut-être mieux que vous partiez. » Les dernières paroles de McCoy, juste après qu’il ait rendu son putain de badge, revenaient le hanter. « J'ai pensé un moment que vous seriez bon pour lui. » Bon parce qu’il ne laisserait pas tomber ? Quelle blague. Il avait été le premier à baisser les bras et il n’y avait rien dans sa vie qu’il ne regrettait plus que cette faiblesse passagère, la cruelle déception qu’il avait ressentie en entendant Jim accepter sa démission.

Il n’y avait rien qu’il n’aurait pu répondre sans se faire déjà parjure – et sa mère lui avait appris à manger ses légumes, à s’excuser lorsqu’on avait tort et à ne jamais briser une promesse. Mais sa mère lui avait aussi appris à être honnête et cela, il pouvait le faire.

— C’est quelque chose que je ne peux pas promettre, souffla doucement Scotty.

Les yeux de George se durcirent.

— Monsieur…

— C’est quelque chose que je ne peux pas promettre, coupa l’écossais avec dureté, parce que j’ai déjà brisé cette promesse. J’ai laissé Jim entrer dans ma vie comme un ouragan et j’ai baissé les bras à la première difficulté parce que j’avais peur, j’étais terrifié de ce qu’aimer Jim Kirk impliquait et je me suis enfuit sans réfléchir parce que j’étais comme vous. Un lâche.

George exhala brusquement, le souffle coupé par son audace.

— Mais vous savez quoi ? Je suis revenu. J’ai regardé derrière moi et j’ai compris que ce que j’abandonnais était trop important pour être laissé sur le bas-côté de la route. Je suis revenu et j’ai tenté de réparer l’erreur que j’avais faite, au prix fort si besoin était. Je suis revenu et je n’ai pas laissé l’homme que j’aime mourir seul.

— Et c’est pourquoi je n’ai pas peur de vous dire ça, Monsieur Kirk : j’aime votre frère assez que pour revenir et si pour lui, c’est suffisant alors le reste ne sont pas vos affaires. Vous, vos menaces et votre petite histoire larmoyante, vous pouvez aller vous faire voir chez les Klingons.

Le trentenaire battit longuement des paupières, soufflé par son discours. Scotty se demanda vaguement s’il allait se lever et lui coller son crochet du droit dans la figure mais heureusement pour lui, le claquement de la porte d’entrée suivie de la voix claire de son amant l’empêchèrent de le découvrir.

— Monty ?

— Ici, Jim, répliqua-t-il en posant son verre vide dans l’évier.

Le blond fit irruption quelques instants plus tard dans la pièce, les joues rougies par l’air du dehors, les yeux encore un peu brillants, la veste sur le dos mais pas fermée. Scotty ne l’avait jamais trouvé plus désirable qu’en ce moment présent. Jim lui lança un clin d’œil auquel il répondit par un sourire amusé et regarda son partenaire se tourner vers son frère aîné, la mine faussement nonchalante.

— Tu avais autre chose à dire, Sam ?

George haussa les épaules, travaillant visiblement sur lui-même pour reprendre sa contenance perdue. Scotty ne put retenir l’élargissement de son sourire : eh, qui venait-il de prendre à son propre piège ? Il était parfois tout simplement génial.

— Tu sais comment les choisir, hein ?

Jim hocha la tête, l’air narquois.

— Sois content de ne pas avoir rencontré Bones. Ou Spock. Ou… n’importe qui, en fait. Je ne sais pas encore qui de mon équipage tu haïrais le plus.

— Ah ha. De tous les équipages de la flotte, Jimmy…

— Ce sont les meilleurs, trancha sèchement le capitaine de l’Entreprise. Tu me connais, Sam. Je n’accepterais pas de voler avec moins que ça.

— Certaines choses ne changent jamais, je suppose, termina George en posant sa tasse encore à moitié pleine.

— Mon numéro en fait partie.

— Tu m’aurais vraiment répondu ? ricana l’aîné, ses pieds de nouveau posés sur le sol froid.

— Je suis censé te répondre « non » pour que tu te sentes mieux, Sam ? soupira Jim. Peut-être que je t’aurais répondu juste pour le plaisir de t’envoyer au diable ou que j’aurais pris le temps d’écouter tes arguments. Peut-être que j’aurais raccroché dès que j’aurais vu ton nom s’afficher ou que je t’aurais laissé appeler six fois pour te faire mariner un peu. Mais tu n’as jamais vraiment essayé, n’est-ce pas ?

George serra les lèvres, à court de répliques cinglantes sans doute. Le plus jeune fit une moue désolée et pointa la porte de la cuisine, encore grande ouverte.

— Tu connais le chemin, Sam. Je ne t’accompagne pas.

George accusa le coup avec grâce et envoya un rapide hochement de tête vers l’ingénieur avant de leur tourner le dos et de se figer dans l’encadrement de la porte. Lorsqu’il prit la parole une dernière fois, il ne prit pas la peine de regarder en arrière.

— Pour ce que ça vaut, Jimmy… je suis désolé.

George Kirk Jr. sortit de la maison de son enfance sans cérémonie.

* * *

— Pauvre con, marmonna Jim, les mains plongées dans la vaisselle.

Ils avaient un lave-vaisselle, évidemment, mais son compagnon avait insisté pour laver les ustensiles à la main cette fois-ci. Probablement pour décharger une énergie depuis trop longtemps accumulée, s’il en jugeait par le mouvement furieux de l’éponge contre la surface polie des assiettes. Scotty se mordit les lèvres et prit la vaisselle humide dans un torchon propre, bien décidé à ne pas mettre de côté sa propre part de travail.

— Tu veux en parler ? proposa-t-il, vaguement conscient de la teneur de la réponse.

— Laisse tomber, Monty. C’est mon frère et c’est un crétin. La dernière fois qu’on s’est vu, c’était pour enterrer Tata Jocaste, c’t-à-dire y a douze ans et encore, je crois qu’on a dû échanger six mots tout au plus. Il m’envoie des messages préenregistrés tous les ans pour mon anniversaire mais c’est tout. Il n’a même pas fait l’effort de reconnaître ma promotion, t’y crois ça ? Même ma mère m’a appelé quand j’ai reçu mon grade.

Scotty hocha la tête, pensif. La situation paraissait de plus en plus compliquée à mesure qu’il en apprenait et plus il en savait, moins il comprenait la présence de George Samuel Kirk.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ici, alors ?

— Ce que j’en sais, moi, grogna le blond en saisissant rageusement une poignée de couverts. Son ex l’a peut-être convaincu de remplir son devoir familial ou Maman lui aura tiré les oreilles ou il s’est rendu compte que ça fait douze ans qu’on n’a pas échangé une parole amicale. On s’en fout de ses raisons. C’est qu’un con de toute façon.

Qu’y avait-il à répondre à cela ? On n’essaie pas de réparer des crevasses aussi larges quand on ne sait pratiquement rien de la vie des gens qui les portent. Et mon Dieu, s’il pensait savoir quelque chose de la vie de Jim avant que celui-ci ne se pointe sur Delta Vega, il réalisait à présent à quel point il s’était fourvoyé. Il avait davantage appris sur son amant en ces quelques jours que durant les mois sur l’Entreprise et il n’était pas sûr d’aimer ce genre de pensée.

— De quoi il t’a parlé ? demanda brusquement Jim.

Question définitivement difficile : George avait tellement parlé pour dire si peu, les implications suintant comme du poison dans ses paroles. Il y avait eu des allusions à une mère absente, à un grand-père fatigué, à un beau-père peu sympathique et bien sûr, ce magnifique tabou qu’était George Kirk Senior, héros de la Fédération et père cruellement absent.

— Beaucoup de choses, répondit Scotty, délibérément conscient du vague de sa réponse.

— Attends, ne dis rien, laisse-moi deviner, commença sont interlocuteur avec sécheresse. Mon beau-père ? Ma mère qui n’était jamais là ? Le fait qu’il s’est barré il y a quatorze ans et qu’il regrette si profondément d’avoir tout merdé ?

Définitivement, il y avait un problème avec cette fratrie.

— Il a mentionné ton père.

Silence. Jim le fixa un long moment, visiblement rendu sans voix – par sa propre audace ou par les mots durs de son frère absent, Scotty n’en savait rien et n’était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. George Kirk était un sujet que même le docteur McCoy lui avait conseillé d’éviter – quoiqu’il arrive, Scotty, vous laissez les vieux fantômes hors de cette histoire, c’est la dernière chose dont Jim a besoin – et comme un con, il avait voulu tenter le diable.

Bien joué, Montgomery, voici la pelle pour t’enterrer.

— Ce serait bien une première, tiens. Sam déteste évoquer George.

George. Pas père ou n’importe quelle autre déclinaison, aucune mention de leur lien de parenté – juste George, comme s’il s’agissait d’un voisin distant ou d’un parent que l’on avait depuis longtemps oublié. Il y avait une certaine tristesse dans ce constat, dans le fait que Jim n’avait jamais manqué de quelqu’un qu’il n’avait pas connu, au contraire de son frère aîné. Peut-être était-ce le nœud du problème, peut-être George Kirk Jr. lui enviait-il l’innocence relative de l’ignorance, peut-être ne pouvait-il pas supporter le fait que son père ait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver son fils nouveau-né, sans se soucier du reste.

Beaucoup trop de peut-être pour si peu de certitudes. Dans quoi s’était-il fourré, encore ?

— Il doit avoir grandi un peu, j’imagine, marmonna Jim en haussant les épaules.

— Il voulait aussi savoir si on couchait ensemble, ajouta Scotty, dubitatif quant à cette affirmation.

Le blond éclata d’un rire aussi surpris qu’amer, que son compagnon décida de ne pas rejoindre. Il avait à peine eu un aperçu du nid de frelons dans lequel il avait mis les pieds ; autant essayer de ne pas aggraver son cas.

— Nan, oublie la maturité, c’est qu’un gros con. Et ma mère qui voudrait qu’on se réconcilie…

— Est-ce qu’elle risque de venir ici aussi ? demanda Scotty, soudain plein d’appréhension à cette idée. Tu sais… au cas où… on pourrait préparer une chambre et… je n’sais pas… je pourrais…

Jim cessa toute activité pour le contempler à nouveau, les yeux agrandis par l’ahurissement et les lèvres tordues par l’amusement. Scotty piqua un fard, ennuyé par sa gêne évidente. Qu’il attende de le présenter à Elisabeth et à ses neveux, celui-là, on verrait bien qui rirait le dernier.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de rencontrer ma mère ?

— Le Lieutenant Commandeur Kirk a… disons qu’elle est connue pour… elle peut être… sa réputation… enfin, tu sais…

Jim pouffa dans sa paume rougie par l’eau savonneuse et passa un bras affectueux autour de la taille du plus âgé, piquant au passage un baiser à la base du cou.

— Monty, pas besoin de te mettre les circuits en pelote : quand elle comprendra que tu me rends heureux, elle n’en aura rien à fiche du reste.

C’était tout simple comme déclaration et même pas un de ces « je t’aime » niais que l’on voyait dans les épiques romances dont Sulu raffolait en cachette, même pas une affirmation taillée dans le drame des larmes ou du sang, non – juste quatre mots prononcés d’un ton égal, au milieu de la vaisselle et des couverts mal rangés, le souffle de son amant pulsant avec tendresse au creux de sa gorge comme le souvenir que Jim était bien là, vivant sous ses doigts et qu’il n’y avait aucun autre endroit dans l’univers où il n’aurait pas voulu être.

« Tu me rends heureux. »

Étoiles bien-aimées, était-ce possible de tomber encore plus amoureux de cet homme ?

— Mon dieu, je t’aime, déposa-t-il comme un présent à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Jim pouffa derechef mais son bras s’affermit contre la taille de son partenaire, imbriquant avec souplesse leurs corps l’un contre l’autre. Scotty, définitivement réchauffé par la déclaration précédente, n’hésita pas à hasarder sa main sur le contour osseux d’une hanche, gagnant un frémissement d’anticipation ce faisant.

— Scotty… murmura le capitaine, coupé dans son élan par une paire de lèvres avides.

Il y avait autre chose dans le baiser qui joignait leurs corps, un absolu sentiment de gratitude (qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour te mériter, toi) accompagné d’une vieille colère gardée contre le monde (n’as-tu jamais été heureux avant moi ? qui sont les responsables d’un tel gâchis ?) et peut-être des plus légères touches d’espoir, de celles si fragiles qu’on hésite à les stopper (je veux pouvoir te rendre heureux pour toujours, parce que rien d’autre n’a d’importance quand tu souris dans mes bras). C’était définitivement maladroit, plein de l’enthousiasme des premiers jours et aussi délicieux que s’ils avaient été amants toute leur vie ; Scotty se laissa bercer par le souffle erratique, le battement d’un cœur cognant sous ses doigts, l’odeur mentholée du dentifrice et celle du produit vaisselle, la chaleur d’un ventre pressé contre le sien.

« Tu me rends heureux. »

— Pas que je me plaigne de cette soudaine démonstration d’affection, commenta Jim en passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant – elles étaient trop fraîches, lui arrachèrent un frisson involontaire – mais c’était pour quoi, exactement ?

Scotty ricana tendrement, son nez frôlant l’épaule ferme avec chaleur.

— Parce que tu es là, répondit-il sans honte.

Les mains sur sa peau commencèrent à tracer de petits cercles, assez appuyés que pour lui donner la sensation de manque dès que le toucher se faisait plus aérien. L’écossais laissa sa propre main balader sur la hanche ferme, gagner la cuisse et frôler l’aine, retraçant des courbes déjà connues et dont il semblait ne jamais vouloir se lasser. Jim émit un petit son de gorge, entre le grognement et le gémissement, ceux qui ne voulaient rien et tout dire à la fois.

— Je suis là, répéta le blond contre son menton, les doigts plongés dans la peau tendre, juste sous le nombril, encore plus bas et oh –

« Je suis là. »

* * *

Faire l’amour avec Jim était un peu comme se lancer dans une tempête magnétique sans ceinture attachée : on ne pouvait que serrer les dents, ouvrir les yeux et espérer finir encore entier à la fin. C’était à se demander ce que le gamin avait bien pu faire pour se donner une image de playboy inconsidéré qui collectionnait et jetait ses partenaires une fois qu’il en avait tiré satisfaction parce que, Christ, on ne pouvait pas tomber plus loin de la vérité. Même au début de ce que Monty pouvait appeler « leur relation » sans rougir, Jim s’était appliqué à donner autant de plaisir qu’à en recevoir et il n’avait eu de cesse de le surprendre depuis qu’ils avaient signé l’accord tacite de la régularité. Peu de choses avaient été clairement définies entre eux mais celle-là avait gagné d’être le sujet d’une discussion particulièrement sérieuse après la troisième ou quatrième fois qu’ils étaient tombés l’un dans les bras de l’autre.

— C’est bien ce que tu veux, Scotty ? avait demandé son capitaine, la tête à peine sortie de son tee-shirt.

— Hein ? se souvenait-il avoir répondu, pas très intelligemment – en même temps, Jim avait passé leur soirée à lui faire voir les étoiles rien qu’en mettant sa bouche là et oh, il s’excitait rien que d’y repenser. Presque pathétique, pour un homme de son âge.

— Je veux dire… Starfleet est plutôt carré en ce qui concerne les relations entre officiers et on ne viole techniquement aucune règle mais… tu ne te sens pas obligé par je-ne-sais quel sentiment de gratitude ou parce que je suis ton officier supérieur, n’est-ce pas ?

Il avait été tenté de rire, il s’en rappelait, mais l’expression sur les traits de son supérieur était si sinistre que son humour incrédule s’était perdu quelque part dans sa gorge. Encore aujourd’hui, l’idée que son amant ait pu profiter de lui paraissait si incongrue qu’il se demandait encore si la conversation s’était bien produite. Et pourtant…

— Tu es ailleurs, ce soir, commenta Jim, sa joue fraîchement rasée frottant doucement la large poitrine de son compagnon.

Ramené à la plaisante réalité dans laquelle ils avaient fini par se lover tous les deux sur le grand canapé du salon – Jim avait raison, c’était un excellent canapé – Montgomery soupira et posa un baiser tendre dans les cheveux blonds.

— Sais. J’suis désolé.

— Hm hum, tu veux m’en parler ?

L’écossais considéra longuement la question. Il y avait tant de choses dont il aimerait parler avec son amant mais ici ? Dans cette maison remplie de poussière et de fantômes plus vieux que lui, où les yeux perçants de toute la famille Kirk le jugeaient, où les mots cruels de George Kirk Jr. tranchaient l’air immobile comme un sabre ? Dans cette ferme branlante aux chambres vides ? Non, parce que quoi que fût la ferme des Kirk, il y avait certainement longtemps qu’elle avait cessé d’être « la maison » pour Jim et il y avait des questions qu’il ne se sentait pas capable de poser ailleurs qu’en dehors des murs vibrants de leur dame d’acier, hors du sanctuaire de l’Entreprise. Des questions qui méritaient qu’il y réfléchisse et qui demanderaient certainement de lourdes réponses.

« Que s’est-il passé entre toi et George ? »

« Comment est morte Jocaste Kirk ? »

« D’où connaissais-tu Christopher Pike ? »

« Je te rends vraiment heureux, Jim ? »

— Je pensais qu’il faudrait que je te présente à ma demi-sœur, un de ces jours.

Jim se fendit d’un rire indulgent devant son omission flagrante, lui embrassa tendrement le menton et Scotty ravala la honte de ses pieux mensonges. Il n’avait rien d’un saint, Christ l’en préserve, mais pas besoin d’en être un pour réaliser ce genre de miracles.

Et pas besoin non plus de faire des miracles pour tomber amoureux de Jim.

* * *

Dans le fond du jardin parfaitement entretenu de Winona, il y avait un petit autel sur lequel poussaient des brins de lavande. Jim en avait coupé un soir quelques gerbes pour en faire des bouquets, dans un silence peu commun. Quand Monty était venu le retrouver pour lui indiquer qu’il était l’heure de rentrer, il avait fait semblant de ne pas voir les yeux rougis de son partenaire – des allergies, rien de grave, avait tout de même répondu Jim dans le silence confortable de la chambre de Tib’.

Scotty avait cru bon de ne pas mentionner la vieille photographie délicatement posée sous les fleurs mauves, celle d’un homme à peine dans sa trentaine et qui regardait fièrement l’objectif avec les épaules droites et les yeux bleus de ceux qui n’ont pas peur d’affronter les étoiles.

Le sourire que George Kirk lui avait lancé depuis sa tombe fleurie était déjà bien assez douloureux.

* * *

Conscient de ne pas pouvoir repousser indéfiniment l’échéance, il se décida un matin à appeler Lizzie. Sa demi-sœur décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie et fronça les sourcils dès qu’il vit son visage apparaître sur l’écran.

_— Montgomery Scott, tu devrais avoir honte de me donner des nouvelles aussi tard ! J’ai essayé de te joindre au moins dix fois ! J’ai même appelé tes collègues mais rien ! Où étais-tu passé ces dernières semaines ?_

— Désolé, Liz’. Je suis en retraite en Iowa pour le moment, injonction médicale. Tu n’as pas reçu mes messages ?

_— Et pourquoi crois-tu que je m’inquiétais, abruti ? « Suis en vie, prends quelques semaines de repos, me contacter en cas d’urgence, je t’embrasse et les enfants aussi. » Je t’assure, à côté de « lapidaire », y a ta photo dans le dictionnaire. Quelquefois, je m’interroge vraiment sur ton éducation, Monty._

— Je sais, je sais, marmonna-t-il, curieusement réchauffé par les railleries de sa sœur. Je suis navré, d’accord ? Je vais bien, vraiment, on m’a juste envoyé prendre des vacances après… enfin, après. Rien de grave.

_— Qu’est-ce que tu fous en Iowa, d’abord ? Pourquoi tu n’es pas rentré ?_

On y était. La conversation gênante, typique du « j’ai un compagnon depuis X temps et il faudrait vraiment que je te le présente » et qu’il n’avait pas du tout envie d’avoir mais eh, c’était Jim qui l’avait pris au mot cette fois-ci.

— Je… je suis venu avec quelqu’un.

En Écosse, Lizzie haussa ses sourcils auburn, moyennement impressionnée par sa révélation.

 _— Quelqu’un_ , répéta-t-elle. _Comme dans quelqu’un… quelqu’un ?_

Christ, ça allait encore être facile, cette affaire.

— Quelqu’un comme dans quelqu’un que je fréquente, Liz’.

_— Quelqu’un que tu… Monty, c’est sérieux ? Depuis quand ? Je la connais ? Ca s’peut pas, la seule fille dont tu me parles régulièrement est quasiment mariée à son Vulcain, si on en croit la presse. Ou ce n’est pas une fille ? Seigneur, ne me dis pas que tu as décidé de te marier à ce fichu vaisseau parce que le ciel te vienne en aide si tu oses me présenter l’U.S.S. Entreprise comme ma belle-sœur…_

— Liz’, la coupa l’écossais, les joues rouges sous l’effet de la honte. C’est sérieux. Et arrête de te fritter les circuits, je n’en suis pas au point de me marier avec ma dam – je veux dire, avec l’Entreprise.

Son vis-à-vis se fendit d’une moue.

_— Avec ta tendance à l’anthropomorphisme, on n’est jamais trop prudent, frangin._

— Liz’ !

 _— Ca va, je plaisantais !_ La jeune femme leva les mains en guise de cessez-le-feu. _Donc… tu vois quelqu’un. Quelqu’un avec qui tu as décidé de jouer la fille de l’air pendant au moins deux semaines, si j’en juge par la date de ton dernier message._

— Il est en convalescence. Son médecin lui a prescris du calme et à San Francisco… ce n’était pas l’idéal. Et avant que tu me coupes, je ne voulais pas vous imposer ce poids-là sur les épaules. Il nous fallait du calme et comme il n’y a personne ici… c’était une décision commune.

 _— Si tu dévoues pour jouer les infirmières attentives plutôt que de dorloter ton vaisseau chéri, c’est que ça doit être du sérieux,_ en conclut Lizzie avec amusement. _Ok, alors… il a un nom, ton mystérieux convalescent ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Tu comptes l’amener à la maison un jour, dis ? Il sait que tu es pratiquement marié à l’Entreprise, au moins ? Remarque, s’il ne s’est pas déjà enfui en hurlant, je crois que tu as trouvé la perle rare…_

— C’est mon capitaine, Liz’, évidemment qu’il est courant. Je crois d’ailleurs qu’il envisage d’annoncer que nous sommes dans une relation poly-romantique avec notre vaisseau, ce qui ne serait pas si éloigné de la vérité, en fait, ricana l’ingénieur, le dos tendu comme un arc.

Face à lui, Lizzie ne riait pas. Ses yeux se plissèrent avec étonnement et il y avait définitivement une note d’agacement dans sa voix lorsqu’elle lui répliqua.

_— Si c’est une blague, ce n’est pas drôle, frérot._

— Tant mieux, parce que je ne plaisante pas.

Le silence entre frère et sœur se fit soudainement glacial tandis que Scotty voyait sa cadette blêmir puis pousser le long soupir fatigué des gens envers lesquels la vie se montrait diaboliquement injuste.

_— Ok, mettons que je crois à ton histoire. On reprend tout depuis le début : tu sors avec Jim Kirk._

— Exact.

_— Jim Kirk comme dans James Tiberius Kirk, Capitaine de l’U.S.S. Entreprise et le plus jeune jamais enregistré dans Starfleet, prodige, fils tragique du héros George Kirk, sauveur de la Terre, coureur notoire de jupons et élu trois fois de suite personnalité la plus sexy de l’année par Universe People._

Scotty siffla, impressionné. Sa demi-sœur avait certainement étudié la question.

— Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ?

_— Dannie est une fan… Mon dieu, elle va faire une attaque quand elle saura que son oncle sort avec Jim Kirk !_

— Tu crois à mon histoire, alors ?

 _— Tu m’inventerais pas une carabistouille pareille_ , soupira Lizzie, visiblement drainée par la nouvelle. _Bon sang, Monty… Jim Kirk ? De toutes les personnes servant sur l’Entreprise, il fallait que tu t’entiches de ton capitaine ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins tout ce qu’on raconte sur ce type ?_

« De tous les équipages de la flotte, Jimmy… »

Scotty serra les lèvres, conscient de la tournure délicate que venait de prendre la conversation. Il était pratiquement devenu une célébrité lui-même après la destruction de Vulcain mais sa famille n’avait eu qu’à souffrir un court instant des répercussions de sa gloire, principalement parce que Lizzie n’avait rien d’intéressant pour elle et que l’histoire inspirante des deux neveux décidés à rejoindre Starfleet pour sauver leur planète « comme Oncle Monty », c’était bien sûr charmant mais manquait du sensationnel dont la presse à scandales raffolait. Ils avaient collecté des informations, conduit des interviews, mis sa famille sous le feu glorieux des projecteurs sans que cela ne dure réellement. A côté de l’histoire sordide qu’avait été le divorce de McCoy, le mariage problématique des parents de Spock ou même l’enfance tragique et mystérieuse de Kirk, les anecdotes proprettes de la famille Scott avaient pesé si peu de poids. Que Lizzie ne fût pas enchantée par la perspective d’attirer à nouveau l’attention sur elle ou sur sa famille lui paraissait tout à fait compréhensible.

Compréhensible certes, mais pas entièrement cautionnable. Il préféra avancer avec prudence.

— Je sais que c’est un excellent capitaine et…

 _— Oh, laisse-moi deviner, tu couches avec lui parce que c’est un excellent capitaine, je parie ? As-tu donc fait griller ton bon sens en réparant tes circuits, Monty ?_ répliqua agressivement sa demi-sœur. Dans le but de l’énerver, sans aucun doute, ce qui réussit sans problèmes – de quel droit osait-elle lui faire la morale ?

— Oh, parce que tu le connais si bien, peut-être ? Que disent les magasines de Dannan à ce sujet ?

 _— Tu laisses Dannan en dehors de ça !_ siffla Lizzie. _Ce n’est pas le problème, c’est… Christ, je ne sais pas ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? Jim Kirk ! Tu sors avec… Jim Kirk ! C’est… c’est dingue. C’est complètement dingue, Monty._

Ca résumait assez bien ce qu’était devenue sa vie. Il allait vraiment finir par la creuser, sa tombe.

— Liz’, calme-toi, voyons. C’est… Jim est… très important pour moi et… Je pensais que tu mérites de savoir ce qui se passe même si… Écoute, je comprends que c’est très soudain, d’accord ?

 _— Soudain, tu parles, c’est l’euphémisme du siècle_ , commenta Lizzie en passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux courts.

— Mais… je ne te demande pas de l’accueillir tout de suite, d’accord ? Ni même d’accepter de le rencontrer ou je-ne-sais-quelles obligations tu pourrais te sentir obligée de remplir. Je voulais juste que tu… Je l’aime, Liz’, tu comprends ?

 _— Oh, Monty_ , souffla Lizzie. Bien sûr que je comprends. _C’est juste que… donne-moi le temps de digérer, d’accord ? Ce n’est pas tous les jours que son frangin vous annonce qu’il sort avec une célébrité intergalactique qui est recherchée avec autant d’ardeur par la presse people que par des Romuliens enragés._

— Eh, je suis très célèbre moi aussi, s’indigna-t-il faussement.

 _— Bien sûr, excuse-moi_ , reprit sa sœur, ses lèvres pâles se tordant en une moue indulgente. _Tu sais… je n’te le dis pas souvent, Monty, mais on est tous fier de toi ici. Et je suis sûre que Becky serait fière aussi si elle était avec nous._

Il préférait ne pas se pencher sur ce que Rebecca Scott aurait pu ressentir à la vue de son fils unique parti dans l’espace à bord d’un vaisseau qu’il aimait plus que sa vie et entre les mains d’un capitaine de douze ans son cadet à qui il comptait se donner pleinement. Il se souvenait d’elle comme d’une femme qui n’avait jamais mâché ses mots, épluchait ses Granny Smith avant de les croquer, brossait les cheveux roux des Scott sur le côté gauche pour mettre son œil droit en valeur, convaincue que celui-ci donnait de plus beaux reflets à la lumières. Néanmoins, entendre ces paroles de réconfort sortir de la bouche de cette demi-sœur qu’il avait appris à connaître à reculons, du seul parent qui lui restait sur Terre, avait quelque chose de bizarrement chaleureux.

Que répondre, face à cette timide branche d’olivier ? Montgomery Scott n’avait jamais été homme à garder des rancunes, l’affaire Harrison en étant un parfait exemple.

— Merci, soeurette.

_— De rien, m’chou. Juste… quand tu le ramèneras à la maison, préviens-nous assez tôt pour qu’on puisse décrocher tous les posters que Dannie garde dans sa chambre et planquer les articles et photos compromettantes. Manquerait plus qu’il pense qu’on est une famille de barjes._

Oh, à ce niveau, il n’avait pas matière à s’inquiéter, vu la famille du concerné et celle qu’ils avaient formée sur l’Entreprise. Sur l’échelle de l’atypisme, ils étaient servis.

— Crois-moi quand je te dis qu’on peut difficilement faire pire que notre équipage. A côté de la famille de Chekov, nous sommes le parangon de la normalité ennuyeuse.

_— On n’est jamais trop prudent, frangin. Et sinon, une question… c’est sans doute une rumeur débile mais Dannie me tanne depuis des semaines et… enfin, vu que… vous et lui… vous avez sans doute… oh, zut, est-ce que c’est vrai qu’il a un slogan Klingon tatoué sur le bas-ventre ?_

Que… quoi… hein ?!

— LIZZIE !

* * *

De façon plutôt prévisible, McCoy avait fini par écourter son congé en Georgie.

— Je te jure, Jim, je trouve de nouvelles excuses pour la quitter jour après jour et je ne suis même plus avec elle ! Je vais vraiment finir par faire un arrêt cardio-vasculaire si je ne la tue pas avant !

— Je croyais que tu avais prononcé ton serment d’Hippocrate ? répondit Jim en mâchonnant une pomme, le PADD posé sur ses jambes croisées sur le dessus du canapé. De l’autre côté du salon, Scotty séchait ses cheveux encore trempés de la pluie du matin avec l’une de ces affreuses serviettes olives que Tiberius gardait dans la salle de bain. Les gouttes froides martelaient en continu les carreaux blanchis, encadrés des rideaux lourds qui, d’après Jim, devaient être aussi vieux que le plancher. L’ingénieur préférait ne pas songer aux bestioles qui devaient grouiller dans ces bouts de tissu.

— C’est tout ce qui me retient pour l’instant ! Je te jure, ça devrait pouvoir ne pas s’appliquer aux ex-femmes ! râla le docteur depuis l’autre bout de l’Amérique.

— Si tu l’dis, Bones. Et comment va la petite Jo’, dans tout ça ?

De son point de vue, il put voir la masse de cheveux sombres se secouer sur l’écran numérique. A en juger par sa voix légèrement moins crispée, Jim avait marqué un point sur leur éternel terrain de handball.

— C’est bien la seule par ici à être contente de revoir son vieux. Je l’ai emmenée au zoo avant-hier. Elle y est déjà allée au moins dix fois, hein, Joss’ l’y conduit genre deux fois par an mais c’était chouette. Elle a passé son temps à me montrer tout ce qu’il y avait d’intéressant.

— Elle est cool, ta gamine, Bones.

Scotty était prêt à parier que c’était la vérité. Quiconque pouvait faire perdre sa grimace perpétuelle au docteur McCoy était digne de louanges.

— Ouais, elle est adorable. Raison de plus pour me tirer de ce trou, Jim : elle va finir par se faire l’illusion que son père est revenu pour de bon et ça va pas bien se passer quand on nous renverra dans l’espace, mec. Je n’veux pas lui infliger ça, tu comprends ? Elle finirait par me détester complètement.

— T’inquiètes pas, Bones, je comprends. Tu retournes à San Fran, alors ? Je croyais qu’ils t’avaient laissé deux semaines complètes de rab’ pour te remettre du temps que tu as passé à travailler comme un forcené à l’hôpital…

— Ben, au départ, ils m’ont laissé qu’une semaine mais j’ai pu y ajouter la perm’ que j’n’ai pas prise après Nibiru… enfin, peu importe. Je veux dire, maintenant que le plus gros de la crise est passé, on va sûrement nous confier de nouveaux assignements en attendant que l’Entreprise soit remise. En tous cas, ça m’étonnerait qu’ils crachent sur du personnel qualifié à l’hôpital général.

— Tu m’étonnes, ils vont t’accueillir comme le Messie. N’ose même pas y prendre goût parce que sitôt qu’on a nos ordres, je te ramène dans l’espace avec moi dans les étoiles, Bones !

— Je craignais que tu dises un truc pareil, sale gosse.

Jim éclata de rire, ce qui lui gagna un tendre baiser au coin de l’œil de la part de son écossais, lequel trempa au passage les cheveux blonds éparpillés sur la tempe.

— Monty, c’est froid ! râla le cadet pour la forme.

— Il n’faudrait pas que vous restiez derrière, Doc ! lança Scotty à l’homme de l’autre côté du PADD, un petit rictus sur le bout des lèvres. Qui va sauver mes abrutis d’enseignes et notre idiot de capitaine si vous n’êtes pas là ? Un gâchis, vraiment !

— Vous pouvez bien parler, Montgomery Scott ! Le jour où je n’aurais plus à vous expulser de force de la salle des machines parce que vous y passez parfois trente-six heures sans dormir, là, on en rediscutera !

Scotty laissa son sourire s’agrandir. Un zéro, balle au centre, dirait l’arbitre. Jim, le traître, en profita pour enfouir son sourire dans sa gorge découverte, dardant sa langue sur la peau qui jusque là avait été protégée par son écharpe – Christ aux cieux, c’était vraiment froid !

— Pour l’amour de Dieu vous deux, la décence minimale, vous connaissez ? Pire que des ados vierges devant leur premier porno ! Maintenant je vais encore devoir me rincer les yeux à la Javel !

A son humble avis, le rire clair de leur capitaine résonnant dans le vieux salon – le premier vrai depuis la mort de Pike – valait tous les rinçages mentaux du monde.

— Bon voyage, Bones ! On se revoit pour les examens de routine !

Seul leur répondit un grommellement suivi d’un écran noir. Non pas que leur attention fut encore concentrée sur le bon docteur – pas lorsque Jim avait entrepris de lui ôter son t-shirt pour le couvrir de suçons et qu’il comptait bien lui rendre la pareille sous peu mais oh, pas tout de suite, pas tout de suite…

* * *

— Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, lui avait soufflé Jim, tout le sérieux du monde dans la voix et les cheveux encore en désordre.

La pluie avait daigné stopper au milieu de l’après-midi, laissant derrière elle un ciel grisâtre, des champs boueux et des routes quasiment impraticables. En mettant un pied dehors, Scotty avait songé appeler un taxi mais quel que soit la chose ou l’endroit que Jim Kirk souhaitait partager avec lui, le voyage en faisait clairement partie. Ils avaient quitté la ferme des Kirk dans la fin de la journée, à ce moment étrange où le soleil semblait être partout et nulle part à la fois, transperçant la masse informe de nuages avec des rayons paradoxalement doux. L’air était resté froid, tempéré par l’humidité temporaire qu’ils avaient gagnée ce matin, et Scotty se félicitait d’avoir passé avec affection son écharpe bordeaux au cou de son amant juste avant leur départ. Voir Jim y enfouir son nez, à la fois pour rechercher un peu de chaleur et pour y retrouver son odeur, avait un côté enivrant. Bigrement réchauffant. Comme s’il n’avait besoin de rien d’autre que la main de Jim dans la sienne pour oublier l’air pinçant du soir, le ciel bigarré d’Iowa, la boue glaciale qui s’accroche à son pantalon et les millions de questions qui dansent dans sa tête.

Vivre d’amour et de chaleur. Illusion aussi ridicule que tenace, si on lui demandait son avis.

Scotty n’avait pas compté les secondes ni les pas qui les avaient amenés à cet endroit précis ; toujours était-il qu’en relevant finalement la tête lorsque, il avait le sentiment aigu d’être conscient de lui-même et de tout ce qui l’entourait : le vent qui commençait à se lever, la terre qui durcissait sous ses bottes, le bruissement des épis de maïs, le craquement des branches, les doigts mordus par le froid de Jim se pressant contre les siens et son propre souffle, perdu entre sa trachée et ses poumons, dont la disparition subite affola son cœur quelques secondes.

— C’est là-bas qu’on l’a construite, précisa son compagnon en dégageant sa bouche de l’écharpe. Je venais la contempler d’ici, pendant les mauvais jours.

Pas besoin de précisions. Scotty savait de qui il était question ici et sa cage thoracique se contracta automatiquement à sa mention.

Il n’avait aucun mal à imaginer le tableau qui s’offrait à son esprit : un jeune garçon aux cheveux blondis par le soleil et aux genoux écorchés, venant ici le soir pour observer les étoiles et le squelette d’un vaisseau encore en construction. Il pouvait presque voir ses traits obscurcis par l’ombre tombante de la nuit, la jeune face familière rêver d’aventures et de longs voyages dans le noir alors que les premières étoiles apparaissaient enfin, éclairant avec ardeur ses rêves de pèlerin. Il songeait à Jim si jeune contemplant son destin et soudain, l’immensité du monde qui s’offrait à ses yeux lui inspira une peur brutale.

Qu’est-ce qu’un enfant avait bien pu pouvoir ressentir, faisant ainsi face à l’infini ?

Son capitaine lui lâcha la main, perdu dans ses propres souvenirs.

— Je me suis toujours dit qu’un jour, j’aurais un vaisseau pareil, que je ne regarderais pas à deux fois avant de l’emmener au large de la galaxie et qu’ensemble, nous serions une entité invincible. J’ai toujours pensé que rien ne pourrait m’arrêter, une fois dans l’espace, même pas des choses stupides comme la gravité ou les ravins vers lesquels on fonce quand même.

Il avait une question sur le bout des lèvres, quelque chose s’approchant de « qu’est-ce que la gravité ou les ravins ont à voir avec nous, bon sang ? » et soit il avait finir par le dire à voix haute, soit il devait vraiment être facile à lire car Jim poussa un soupir court avant d’expliquer l’énigme derrière ses mots.

— Le jour où Sam est parti, j’ai pris la vieille Corvette de mon père et je l’ai jetée dans un gouffre pas loin de chez nous, rien que pour emmerder Frank. J’étais… je ne me souviens plus vraiment à quoi je pensais, juste que j’étais en colère contre tout le monde. J’ai juré après ce jour-là de ne jamais rien laisser m’arrêter. J’étais encore méchamment naïf à l’époque, quand même.

— Marcus ne t’a pas arrêté, Jim, précisa l’ingénieur, un peu inutilement. Ce n’était pas tant Khan, l’étrange criminel dont ils n’attendaient rien sinon la trahison prochaine qui les avait laissés à genoux et réduits à craindre leur sort : la menace était venue d’un homme en lequel ils avaient cru, auquel ils avaient confié leurs idéaux et leurs vies. Leur plus grand ennemi était sorti des entrailles de Starfleet et il leur faudrait longtemps avant que cette blessure ne finisse par se refermer.

— Il a essayé, admit Kirk. Il a essayé et… le pire, c’est que… je l’aurais laissé faire, Scotty. S’il y avait eu la moindre chance de sauver mes hommes autrement, de stopper ce massacre, je l’aurais laissé faire.

Et certainement, c’était là le nœud du problème ? Considérait-il le fait d’offrir sa vie à Marcus comme la preuve ultime de sa faillibilité, un échec suprême parmi tous les autres ? Scotty avait écouté les enregistrements – les preuves de la corruption de Marcus – et rien ne lui avait plus brisé le cœur que d’entendre le faible « Je suis désolé » que Jim avait offert à son équipage avant qu’il n’intervienne.

— Jim, commença l’écossais en haussant les épaules, l’Entreprise est peut-être le meilleur vaisseau de toute la flotte mais c’est tout ce qu’elle est. Un vaisseau.

Ca lui coûtait d’avancer cette vérité, lui qui chérissait sa dame d’acier au point de lui prêter une vie mais il n’avait pas risqué vie et carrière pour sauver du métal et des circuits : le temps passé à courir sur la Vengeance, il l’avait passé à penser aux gens qu’il avait abandonné dans l’espace, de l’accent de Chekov à celui de McCoy, en passant par les tapes amicales dont Sulu le gratifiait de temps à autre et des sourires de Nyota. Il avait pensé aux calmes constats de Spock en désactivant les armes. Il avait pensé aux yeux bleus de Jim en ouvrant une porte vers l’espace.

Il n’aurait donné aucune de ces personnes pour toutes les Entreprise de l’univers.

— Certainement, c’est une dame d’exception que la nôtre et je serais heureux de pouvoir servir à son bord pour toujours… mais même les meilleurs vaisseaux restent au sol s’ils n’ont personne pour les emmener vers les étoiles.

Face à lui, Jim restait pâle sur l’horizon bariolé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte comme sur une protestation qui ne voulait pas se former et des myriades d’émotions passant sur sa pomme d’Adam.

— J’étais là, poursuivit-il avec tension. Et j’ai entendu les enregistrements. Tu as accompli là-haut des choses que même les plus grands hommes n’auraient pas osé faire. Et pour tous les vaisseaux de cette flotte, Jim, pour tous les capitaines et les étoiles du monde, je ne voudrais en suivre aucun autre.

Montgomery Scott n’était pas du genre à digresser, sauf sur deux sujets particulier : le magnifique bâtiment sur lequel il servait et l’homme qui vivait à sa tête. Se trouver là cependant, sur le lieu qui avait métaphoriquement vu la naissance de l’un et physiquement celle de l’autre, avait de quoi lui donner l’envie de déclamer des impulsions lyriques, de proclamer des métaphores grandioses… lesquelles furent prématurément assassinées par deux bras jetés autour de ses épaules et une paire de lèvres avidement pressées contre les siennes.

Ah ! Au diable la poésie ! pensa Scotty en nouant tremblantes contre les reins de son partenaire.

Il était déjà trop vieux pour se chercher une âme de poète, de toute façon.

(Sauf peut-être dans les couchers de soleil de l’Iowa.)


End file.
